


I Can Touch You

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Medium Length
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-22
Updated: 2003-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-27 05:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14419098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Scully's jealousy starts a chain of events while working on a case.





	I Can Touch You

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

I Can Touch You

## I Can Touch You

### by Donnilee
    
    
    TITLE:          I CAN TOUCH YOU
    AUTHOR:         Donnilee
    WEBSITE:        <http://donnilee.tripod.com>
    RATING:         NC-17
    CATEGORY:       MSR
    SUMMARY:        Scully's jealousy starts a chain of events 
    while working on a case.
    SPOILERS:       Rain King, D.P.O., Irresistible
    

DISCLAIMER: Nope. Not mine. Used shamelessly and without remorse. They belong to Chris Carter, Ten Thirteen, and Fox Broadcasting.   
DEDICATION: This is another PWP for Laura in Texas. I still owe her a challenged story, but maybe this will tide her over!  
SPECIAL THANKS: As always, Sdani needs everyone to stand up and do the wave! She never seems to tire. I'm sure she had no idea what she was getting into when she agreed to beta read for me but she's hung in there like a trooper! Thanks darling for your unflagging support, help, and encouragement. 

**PART 1 (R )**  
**NELSON'S ANTIQUE SHOP**  
**NEW PRESTON VILLAGE**  
**NEW PRESTON, CT**  
**THURDAY - 3:00 PM**

I looked around at the burnt out shell of the store. Everything was sooty. "I'm ready to call it a day," I announced. 

Charlene Cooley straightened up from where she was bending over precariously to point out a small hole drilled in the wall. Another inch and I was going to be looking right up her cootch. And I knew she wasn't wearing any underwear. If she had none on her 42Ds, I had no reason to think she had any under her skirt either. 

Mulder was squatting next to her in a deep knee bend, pretending interest in the hole in the wall. I knew his real interest lay in the dark cleft of her cleavage which was threatening to spill out of her tiny crew neck tee shirt that was stretched to the absolute limit. 

Mulder stood as well and said. "Just let me scrape the edges here." He picked up an evidence bag and pulled his jack knife from his pocket. He bent down again and carefully scraped flaking sheet rock into the bag. 

"We'll test it and see if there are traces of propane on it," I said, my voice clearly annoyed. 

We'd been with this simpering idiot all day and I was tired of her blatant come ons to my partner. I shouldn't have cared, but I did. Her lack of subtlety was starting to grate on my nerves. 

Mulder straightened once again, pretending that he didn't notice Charlene staring at his Armani covered ass. He smirked at me and she smiled vapidly. 

"We have things to do, Mulder. Let's go." 

He sighed and said, "We'll be in touch." 

"Call me as soon as you know anything," Charlene said in a high squeaky voice. "You have my home number, right, Mr. Mulder?" 

I coughed behind my hand to prevent myself from screaming, **'BITCH!'**

Mulder raised his eyebrows, caught my icy stare that told him I was rapidly losing patience, and said, "Yes, we'll be in touch." 

I turned on my heel and marched outside, taking a deep breath to calm my anger. My blood was boiling. I had no tolerance for airheads. 

Mulder emerged behind me and we walked to the car in silence. He slid behind the wheel and I got in the passenger side without complaint. I just wanted to get out of here. Our hotel, The Hopkins Inn, was less than a mile away in the next town over. 

I sighed loudly and said, "Thank God." 

"Getting a little hot under the collar there, Scully?" 

He smirked at me and I wanted to slap that self-satisfied expression right off his face. "We've been here three days, Mulder, and each day her neck lines get lower and hem lines get shorter." 

He chuckled now and said, "I didn't notice." 

"Yeah, right." 

"I didn't notice, Scully. She looks like a dime store tramp and I didn't notice the length of her hemlines." 

"You didn't?" I asked, clearly skeptical, a sarcastic tone in my voice. 

"The only cleavage and hemline I notice are yours, Scully," he said quietly. 

Holy God! He only ever said things like that to me in jest. He was serious right now and that scared me. It also sent a little thrill skittering up my spine. "Right, that's not the point." 

"What is the point, Scully?" 

"I'm here to work and it's distracting to have her flaunting her body and hanging all over you. If I found it hard to concentrate, I'm sure you do. She was practically sticking her breasts in your face." 

"I saw them, but they don't do it for me." 

"You really expect me to believe that?" 

He glanced at me and back at the road. "Her boobs are too big for me." 

"I thought you liked big boobs," I said caustically, wondering why I was being such a shrew. He wasn't mine, and I had to stop acting like a jealous fishwife. 

"I like proportional boobs," he said calmly. 

"Meaning?" 

"Meaning, on a tall, big boned woman, big boobs fit the picture. On a short, curvy woman, huge boobs make her look top heavy and ridiculous." 

I stared at the side of his face now trying to determine if he was telling the truth. He was. "So her boobs were too big, huh?" 

He smiled slowly now and said, "Yes. She may have been sticking them in my face, but I didn't react, did I?" 

I thought about it and honestly, the answer was no. He hadn't stared at them, he hadn't touched her even though she took every opportunity to touch him, brushing his forearms, bumping into him using her boobs like a trampoline to bounce back as she giggled and exclaimed, "Oh, I'm sorry!" in her high squeaky voice. I knew she was anything but sorry. 

I couldn't really blame her for coming on to my partner. He was an extremely sexy man. I'd finally admitted that to myself a while ago. I wasn't ready to let him in on my new revelations though. I knew Mulder cared for me, loved me even, but I really wasn't sure if he was attracted to me physically. I felt a wash of sadness go through me and I frowned, blinking rapidly against the sting of tears at the back of my eyelids. 

He pulled into the inn parking lot and shut off the engine. He unbuckled his seatbelt and turned toward me. His fingers on my chin made me jump and I ripped my face away, opening the door and getting out. 

"Scully!" he nearly shouted. 

"I need a shower," I croaked out and headed for the room. 

I heard him sigh heavily and follow me over the gravel- strewn parking lot. When we got inside, I went directly to my room and shut the door. This was an old house and it had been converted into a country inn and surprisingly, we did have connecting rooms. The proprietor had explained that these two rooms had originally been the master bedroom and the nursery. 

**XXXXXXXXXX**  
**HOPKINS INN**  
**HOPKINS ROAD**  
**WARREN, CT**

Minutes later I was naked and reclining in the huge claw footed tub in the room. I lightly ran the washcloth over my stomach and felt my nipples bead up into tight points as they hit the cool air. 

I moaned loudly, just wanting to get lost in the relaxation of my bath. I closed my eyes and began to let my mind wander. Inevitably, it wandered to my partner. How long could I go on like this before I said or did something stupid. 

He had insinuated that he checked out my body with that hemline comment. I wondered if it were true or if he was just trying to placate me because he knew I was upset. 

I heard the shower next door and shook my head as a full- blown picture of my partner wet and naked sprang up behind my eyelids. My hand wandered down my tummy and my fingers played lightly over my crisp hair, which I had shaved that morning, leaving just a small patch of triangle shaped hair above my crotch. 

Before I knew it, my middle finger was diving inside the moist wet cavern of my vagina. I let my hand drag over my clit as I touched myself. I shouldn't be doing this but I couldn't help it. The tension of the last three days had caught up to me and I needed the release or I was going to explode. My free hand pinched my nipple lightly and the bolt of sensation that went straight to my womb made me gasp and then groan as it spread throughout my abdomen. 

I was so caught up in my self-help that I didn't hear Mulder knock. 

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Something was bothering Scully. I knew the woman had upset her. Charlene Cooley was not at the top of the IQ chart and although her body would be considered a treat to some men, she really hadn't done a thing for me. Her butt was too big, her boobs were too big, and her hourglass figure, while voluptuous struck me as overdone and gaudy. 

I wondered when I had started comparing every woman to my partner. Her small upside down, heart-shaped rear end was the cause of many boners in the last several years. Her breasts, perfectly sized for her frame, sitting high on her chest were another source of fascination for me, right along with her pouty lips and muscular legs. 

I knew she hadn't really believed me when I commented on her hemlines, but I was telling the truth. I carefully observed what she wore every day and nearly did cartwheels when she wore a low cut blouse. That would precipitate me making excuses all day long to stand next to her and try to get a glimpse down her blouse. 

The woman was infuriating. She had no idea how she affected me and yet she was so quick to believe that these cheap, trashy women were my type. I wasn't sure whether to be insulted or not. 

I got out of the shower, knowing she was wet and naked in the tub next door. I felt my dick stir at the thought as I dried myself. I pulled on clean boxer briefs, feeling better for having washed off the soot that clung to me like a second skin. 

We were here investigating a series of mysterious explosions. New Preston was a small town and had a village at its center that boasted a library, several antique shops, a barber, a liquor store, and an old textile mill open to the public for tourists, and a boys' club. The residents had eagerly expounded on the vast history of the little town and then proudly announced that the village had been used to film a scene in one of the Friday the 13th movies. I didn't say so at the time, but I thought they might not want to brag about that! 

The package store, the library, and Nelson's antiques had all experienced explosions in a week. Before that, the office of the textile mill and the barber shop. The village was slowly being destroyed. 

We'd checked out the obvious first, having utility companies come in to check the power lines, the gas company to check the main gas lines, and the oil company to check all the furnaces in the structures in the village. Nothing out of the ordinary had been found and only minor repairs had been needed. 

The only common denominator in all these incidents was Charlene Cooley. She had been in each of these businesses short minutes before the explosions. She was our first suspect. After talking to her though, we both knew she was too fucking stupid to have rigged explosions. 

I was thinking about the case of the Rain King and Holman affecting the weather when he was upset over his lady love. I was thinking about the boy who could cause electrical damage when he was upset about his teacher. I thought something similar was going on here but we didn't have a clue who it was. Of course, Scully was still looking for a scientific explanation rather than a paranormal one. Some things never change. 

I heard her moan and ran to the connecting door, knocking sharply. There was no response. I listened carefully for several minutes and began to relax when I heard it again. A loud groan as though someone were in pain. "Scully!" I hollered, trying the door and finding it locked. 

No answer. All my carnal thoughts fled as I pictured the worse, as I was wont to do. Images of Scully lying in a pool of blood, trying to call to me for help. Donnie Phaster drawing baths for all his victims. I ran out of my door and tried the door into her room from the hallway. I muttered, "Thank God," as I felt the knob twist under my fist. I shouldered my way into the room and heard another groan, "Ohhhh, Goodd." 

"Scully!" I called again as I raced to her bathroom. The door was hanging open. 

She cried out, "Mulder! What the hell are you ..." 

Then she froze and so did I. There she was, sprawled in the claw-footed tub, dainty little feet propped on the edge on either side of the faucet. Her right hand was buried between her legs. I couldn't tell but thought she must have at least one finger inside her. Her left hand cupped her breast. 

The sound of the water slapping gently against the side of the tub was the only sound to break the tableau. She looked like one of those old erotic photographs you see of women in the early 20's. 

Her firm, round breasts stood up proudly on her chest and her nipples were drawn up into tight knots, the areola beaded with goose bumps from the cold air. 

The breath whooshed out of my lungs as I stared. Neither of us spoke. She didn't move to cover herself. In the back of my head somewhere I had the fleeting thought that this was strange, but she must have been in as much shock as I was. I realized I was standing there in nothing but black, silk boxer briefs and was sporting wood as hard as a baseball bat. 

I opened my mouth and closed it again, finding nothing to say. Her hand slowly slipped out from between her legs and I gasped. "No ..." I whispered. 

Her brow puckered as her hand hung suspended under the water above her mons. Somehow I managed to croak out, "Don't stop ... show me." 

Her eyes widened with shock, her mouth dropping open. I could see her breaths were shallow and her skin was shining with a fine sheen of sweat from the steam in the bathroom and her activities. 

She hesitated but then slid her hand back between her legs. I stepped closer, mesmerized by the sight before me and watched as her finger slipped inside. Her breath shuddered out of her lungs as she laid her head back against the side of the tub. 

'Oh my God', I thought. She was really going to do it. This was a fantasy straight out of my lurid dreams about my partner. 

Her fingers twisted her nipple gently and she moaned, her eyes slamming shut. I dared another step closer and fell to my knees, hands on the edge of the tub. It occurred to me that I must look like a little kid getting my first glimpse of a Playboy Centerfold. I knew my eyes were open wide and I didn't want to blink for fear I might miss something. 

Her finger moved with increasing speed and her palm circled her mons, pressing as she lifted her hips to meet the pressure of her hand. 

Her tongue shot out of her mouth to lick her full lips and I moaned, my eyes temporarily diverted from her lower half. 

Her eyes opened and she looked at me, stopping her ministrations and she flushed red from head to toe. I saw tears in her eyes and she whispered, "I can't." 

I realized she must be embarrassed and I whispered back. "Don't be embarrassed. You are so unearthly beautiful, Scully." 

She sucked in a short gulp of air, her top teeth catching her lower lip. She made to turn away from me and present me with her back. 

My hand shot out caught her shoulder, preventing her from making the turn. She yanked it out of my grip and said, "Please, Mulder. Just go!" 

I stood and swallowed hard. I knew somehow that if I walked out of here right now, things would never be the same between us. I grabbed a big, fluffy towel from the rack next to the tub and unfurled it dramatically, snapping it open. 

She turned her head tentatively and looked at me holding the towel up to my chin, arms spread wide. "Let me ..." I whispered. 

She opened her mouth to protest and I pleaded with her, "Pleeaasssee, Scully, just let me ... " 

I didn't know what the hell I was asking for but I didn't want to leave with this so awkward. She slowly brought herself to her knees in the water and pulled the plug. She stood slowly and uncertainly. She stepped gingerly out of the tub and made a grab for the towel. 

I immediately wrapped it around her but wouldn't let go of the ends. She turned, putting her back to me and tried to yank it out of my hands. "Mulder!" she cried in exasperation and embarrassment. 

I didn't say anything. I just slid my hands to her shoulders and began gently wiping her with the towel. She took a deep breath, blowing air through pursed lips. "What are you doing?" she asked in a breathy tone. 

"I heard you ... moan ... and I thought you were hurt." 

"I mean now." 

"I'm drying you off," I stated stupidly as my hands moved to the middle of her back, one swiping her there and another grasping her towel covered hip. 

I could feel a slight tremble under my hands and knew she was shaking. For some reason, that excited me beyond all reason. I stepped into her, pressing my ever-apparent erection into the small of her back and slid my hands over her hips and down to the front of her thighs, setting my chin on her shoulder. 

"Oh!" escaped her lips but nothing more. I began to swipe the towel over her legs, moving slowly inward toward the juncture of her thighs. 

"Ever hear of knocking?" she asked, trying to sound stern. 

"I did knock, Scully. I called your name too." 

"You did?" she asked, sounding confused now. 

"That's why I panicked. You didn't answer." 

"I didn't hear ..." 

"Jesus, doyouknowhowmuchIwanttotouchyou," I breathed out into her ear. 

She shivered. "Do you really or are you just horny from having Charlene's boobs in your face all day?" she snapped suddenly. 

It was like a slap in the face and I jerked my head off her shoulder, feeling the hurt sear through me again. How little did this woman think of me? She clutched the towel closed at her throat as she turned around. I backed up, leaning my ass on the edge of the sink counter. I looked at the floor, gripping the edge of the counter. 

She must have seen the hurt on my face. "I'm sorry ..." she whispered. 

I cut her off. "Do you really think I'm that shallow?" I asked. "Do you really think I would use you that way, to slake my lust? Just to get my rocks off?" I asked, through clenched teeth. 

"No, I don't know why ..." 

"Why you said it?" I cut her off. I lifted my head finally to look at her face. She did look genuinely confused and sorry, realizing that she had hurt me. "Why did you say it, Scully?" 

She was silent for long moments and I didn't think she was going to answer me. I finally sighed and pushed myself off the counter and turned toward the door. I had to leave or I was going to say something I regretted. 

I took one step and she said softly, "Because I'm scared, Mulder." 

I stopped and turned back to her. "Of me?" I asked. 

"No, of US." 

I stared at her for a moment and stepped into her, gathering her into my arms. "Don't you know how much you mean to me? Don't you know that I would never hurt you intentionally? Don't you know I could never have something casual with you?" 

"I know but, ..." 

"But what?" 

"We've never talked about this." 

"How we feel?" I asked, trying to clarify and make sure we were on the same page. 

She shook her heard in the affirmative, brushing her nose on the bare skin of my chest. My body shivered at that small touch, feeling her breath so close to my skin. 

"Is there an US, Scully?" I asked quietly. 

She looked up at me and I nearly drown in the dark blue pools of her eyes. "I don't know ... is there?" she answered my question with a question. 

I decided to bite the bullet. "I want there to be," I said, my voice hitching with emotion. "I've wanted it for a long time." 

She smiled tremulously and whispered again, "Me too." 

I thought my heart was going to spin out of my chest, hearing those two little words. I dropped my head and kissed her gently, delighting in the little, "Oh!" that escaped her as I rubbed my lips back and forth over hers. 

My tongue begged entrance at her teeth and she opened her mouth allowing me in. I sank in a whirlwind of sensation, tasting her sweet breath, exploring the inside of her mouth and feeling her tongue respond to mine as she relaxed against me and began to kiss me back. 

My hands slid down to her butt and cupped her, tugging her against me. My dick was rock hard and I swiveled my hips, pressing it into her. I wondered. Was she still excited from masturbating? 

She moaned gently into my mouth and pressed back, making me feel light headed with arousal. I gripped her firmly and lifted her off the floor. Her legs wrapped around my waist. 

**PART 2 (NC-17)**  
**HOPKINS INN**  
**HOPKINS ROAD**  
**WARREN, CT**

I turned on shaky legs and walked slowly out of the bathroom and made a beeline for her double bed. I let her down gently and crawled in after her. I straddled her hips and stared down at her. I leaned down and kissed her neck, nudging her towel out of the way as I moved down over her collarbone and to the top of her breasts. I nipped lightly and she grunted, "Unnnggg!" 

I smiled against her skin and licked the abused area, moving down to her nipple and nearly swooning as I took it into my mouth. 

"Oh God," she sighed as I suckled gently. 

She reached down between us and palmed my erection through my boxers. I groaned heavily, slightly embarrassed at how little it took to reduce me to a pile of goo. I flung the towel away from the front of her body and bucked into her hand. 

"Take them off," she said quietly. 

I jammed my thumbs into my waistband and yanked my boxers down, feeling my erection bob in the cool air and snap up to smack me in the stomach. 

"Christ Almighty!" she exclaimed. 

I smirked at her, unable to stop myself as I watched her stare at my rigid manhood and lick her lips. From what I'd been told, I was considered large. Scully was a small woman and I didn't think she'd had sex in a long time, at least, I hoped she hadn't. I'd like to think that I would know if she had. 

My fingers made their way between her legs to test her arousal and it was my turn to exclaim, "Oh Jesus!" as I felt the soaking lips part to my fingers, her foamy excitement cascading over the tips of my fingers. I drew my hand away and tasted her, sucking my finger into my mouth. 

"God, Mulder," she whispered as she watched me. 

I lay down on my stomach and maneuvered her legs over my shoulders. "You don't have to ..." she began. 

Her words cut off abruptly as I buried my face between her legs, making a big swipe of my tongue from her ass to her clit, sucking her juices into my mouth and savoring her taste. She moaned as I went to work, dipping my tongue into her velvet walls and retreating, only to tease her clit with small fast circles of my tongue. 

She fisted her hands in the bed covers and threw her head back, arching her pelvis into my mouth. I experimented with different places and rhythms till I found the ones that seemed to excite her most. I finally used my fingers and searched the front wall of her vagina gingerly until I felt the bumpy patch of skin that signaled I'd found her G-spot. I pressed and twitched my finger over it as she cried out, "Oh yes, you're gonna make me ...!" 

I wiggled faster and sucked her clitoris into my mouth, sucking and swirling my tongue around it. She shouted, "Oh yeah!" 

I felt the muscles grip my fingers as she spasmed through her climax. I swallowed the jet of fluid that had launched itself onto my tongue. I stilled my hips as I realized I'd been humping the mattress unconsciously in an effort to relieve the pressure in my now aching cock. 

I slid up between her legs and held her gently, my fingers tracing the contours of her face as I watched her pant and come down from her high. When she was recovered, she raised her hands to my head and pulled me down for a hungry kiss. 

Her legs lifted and wrapped around my hips again. I guided myself to her entrance and pushed just the head inside. The unbearable snugness around just the head was so incredible, I almost climaxed right at that moment. I grunted out an unintelligible sound and said in a tight voice, "Oh God, don't move." 

She smiled and relaxed her muscles. I took my weight on my forearms and elbows and began to apply pressure as soon as I could manage it without blowing my load. 

Her small, tight pussy vibrated on my shaft and seemed to tug at me as I slowly pressed my way inside. Her hips rotated gently as she tried to make herself ready to take me. 

Her internal muscles twitched incessantly as I continued with my slow progress of sinking inside. 

"Holy shit," I whispered. 

She smiled and then moaned. "Jesus, you're huge," she breathed out. 

I smiled proudly in spite of the fact that it might not be a good thing. I asked, "Am I hurting you?" 

"Nooo! Keep going." 

I nodded and said, "Pull your knees up higher." 

She did and I shifted my weight, finally feeling myself sink inside completely. The head of my cock was jabbing into her cervix and she moaned in appreciation. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx 

I couldn't believe it. I'd taken all of him. I'd known in a peripheral sort of way that Mulder was well endowed. However, I hadn't realized just how well endowed he was until I saw him in all his erect glory. I could remember seeing him naked and thinking that he was large even when flaccid and wondering how big he was when excited. 

Now I knew. He was fucking huge. He had to be over eight inches long and his shaft was the thickest I'd ever seen. He had to be at least three inches wide. I could feel every vein and ridge as he sunk slowly inside. 

My hips shifted, begging him for more. He slid out a mere inch and pressed back in. I groaned, "Oh, you feel so good." 

His rough voice rumbled into my ear, "You feel like tight velvet, Scully." 

He began sliding slowly back out and pushing in fast and hard, bottoming out at the wall of my cervix. I tossed my head and moaned unable to believe the sensations that were coursing through my body. 

I could feel his balls slap against the tender skin of my ass as he pushed inside, paused and then retreated slowly, letting his large glans pull at the labia before plunging back in. 

I could feel my muscles twitching and the intense tightness as he filled me to the brim. It made every stroke memorable as he took me in with his strange rhythm. The muscles of his stomach rippled over my clit each time he retreated, making my muscles quiver and try to hold him in. 

His hot breath bathed my neck making me shiver. I muttered, "It's even better than I imagined." 

His head snapped up to meet my eyes. I could see the awe and reverence in them that he held for me and I was overwhelmed. He kissed me and I could no longer think as he tried to make this coupling last. 

His finger tweaked one nipple, pinching gently and rolling it. It felt like it was connected directly to my cunt as I cringed with arousal at each gentle pinch. My climax hit me suddenly and I cried out, "Oh God, I'm cuummiinngg!" 

He grunted and his long, full strokes sped up as my stretched walls gripped him in an endless stream of spasms. He was breathing through clenched teeth and finally took a deep breath as my spasm ended. He was still hard and pushing me wide as he stroked, never seeming to tire. 

I could see a fine layer of sweat shining on his upper lip and hairline now. I lifted my head and suckled his lower lip making him grunt in appreciation and speed up his stroking. 

**XXXXXXXXXX**

I was finally making love to Scully and the emotions swirling inside me were threatening to make me cry they were so intense. 

All my senses were heightened and the hair on my body was standing on end. Her climax took me by surprise and I curled my toes and tensed all over as I willed myself not to explode inside her. I wanted this to last. I couldn't let it end yet. 

She had lost all hesitation and met my strokes with her hips. My cock felt heavy and my nuts ached from nonrelease. The ache was delicious though. I couldn't help speeding up though. She was so fucking tiny and I felt like my cock was ripping her tiny twat apart with every stroke. 

I was quite simply having the fuck of a lifetime. I knew that I had an easier time holding back when I was on my back and so I paused and rolled us over. 

She straddled me without hesitation, putting her hands on my shoulders and began to ride with enthusiasm. I tugged her down so I could suck and nip at her engorged nipples, loving the little squeaking sounds she was making in the back of her throat. 

"Ooo, ooo, ooo," she crooned with every stroke. She tilted her pelvis and leaned back away from my mouth. Her hands reached behind her to rest on my thighs and she worked herself up and down my shaft. I watched as I disappeared inside her eager body over and over. 

I reached up and rubbed my thumb sideways over her clit, trapping it against our joining. She shouted, "Oh Jesus, again. Oh Jesus, Mulder, I'm gonna come again!" 

I pressed hard on her clit and thrust up inside her with all my strength. She shouted and began to come again. I could see the pleasure ripple over her as she rode out her tremors, her thighs vibrating against my hips. I couldn't believe how responsive she was and that I was one giving her this pleasure. 

My hands went to her waist and she writhed in my grip, jerking her hips as she kept me embedded. She finally flopped forward and I held her tight to my chest as I bucked up into her feeling my balls tingle and coil in their final pitch for a home run. 

I bellowed in ecstasy as my balls blew hard stinging ropes of cum up my shaft. I flooded her as my cock swelled and ejaculated hard. I ground myself into her, cupping her ass in a bruising grip as I bucked, lifting her clear off the bed. 

My drained body collapsed in a boneless heap with naked Scully sprawled on my chest. I was still inside as I felt myself deflating, and was loath to leave the warm haven of her body. 

She sighed deeply and shifted her weight. I could feel our combined juices pouring out around my dick and coating our thighs and the bed. My cock slipped out of her and I dumped her unceremoniously onto her side, turning to face her and stare at her flushed face. 

"That was incredible, Scully." 

She became serious too and said, "Yes, it was. God, Mulder ..." 

"I know," I said. "Are you all right?" 

"Yeah. This is going to be tough." 

"Being with me?" I asked. 

"No, I mean having a relationship like this." 

"I didn't find that too difficult." 

"You know what I mean." 

"Yeah, I do, but we can make it work, Scully. I know we can. We've solved much bigger puzzles." 

She smiled. Looking sated, and then leaned into to kiss me gently. Our lips were rubbery and swollen and played over each other in languid dance. She hummed, "Mmmmm." 

She pulled back and asked, "Did you really think something was wrong when you barged in here earlier?" 

"Yes. I was scared." 

I pulled her to me and we cuddled up close, her nose close to mine on the pillow. "I really wasn't sure you looked at me that way, but God, Mulder. The look on your face when you came into that bathroom." 

I smiled at her. "Silly woman. I've always looked at you that way." 

"Really?" 

"Really. You're so beautiful to me. And you had no reason to be jealous of Charlene. I haven't wanted anyone but you for a long, long time." 

"I wasn't jealous!" she said automatically. Then she looked sheepish for a minute and said, "Well, maybe a little." 

I smiled. "You are a classy lady, Dana Scully. After you, no one else could compare." 

"I was more ... pissed of that she could come on to you and I didn't feel like I could. Every time a woman comes on to you, I would get so mad." 

I kissed her again and as our lips parted, I said softly, "I love you, Scully. Only you." 

She sniffled and cupped my head in her hands. "I love you too, Mulder." 

We kissed again, feeling the hunger rise up again. She finally pushed me away before it could get out of hand and said, "I'm hungry. How about dinner downstairs in the restaurant?" 

"You're on." I paused. "Can I stay with you tonight?" 

She was quiet a moment and then said, "I guess it would be silly to be in separate beds now." 

"I'd just be wondering what you were doing over here all by yourself." 

She blushed. "Guess you already know that." 

I looked at her. "I always wondered if you masturbated." 

"Of course I do, but I usually tried not to do it on the road." 

We were quiet a moment and then I asked, "Were you thinking about me?" 

She licked her lips. "Yes, I was." 

"Oh God," I groaned and leaned in to kiss her again. 

She pushed me away after a brief tangle of lips and said, "If you keep that up, we'll never get to eat." 

"Would that be so bad?" 

"I need to keep my strength up," she deadpanned. 

I chuckled and sat up, swinging my legs over the side of the bed. "Slave driver." 

She tossed a pillow at my back and said, "Go get dressed." 

I didn't bother picking up my boxers, but strode naked to the door, the idea of leaving my boxers on her floor was tantalizing somehow. I could feel her eyes searing into my backside as I walked away. 

My dick was sticky and laying heavy against my thigh as I felt it stir knowing she was watching me. 

I turned at the connecting door after unlocking it and said, "See you in a few." 

"Yeah." 

I smiled at her and opened the door, not looking back. I closed it gently behind me and went to my suitcase, pulling out the casual chinos and golf shirt I toted with me in case I wanted casual clothes. 

I always brought extra boxers, thank God, and I grabbed a pair of those too. After retreating to the bathroom, I jumped into the shower for the second time that evening and rinsed off the sweat and residue of our lovemaking. I would have loved to lay around in that smell for a while but it wouldn't do to go to dinner smelling that way! 

I got out and quickly dried off, slipping into my clothes, anxious to get back to her. 

I looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes were bright and my lips swollen. I felt flushed and invigorated. 

It hit me suddenly. I'd made love to Scully. She'd said she loved me. Scully loved me. My whole body started to tingle and I knew I'd never felt this kind of elation before. 

Scully was in love with me. I had to be the luckiest bastard in the entire world. I wanted to solve this case quickly and get back home. My mind was already racing forward to all the ways I wanted to make love to her, and the places I wanted to do it; my couch, her bed. 

My sex stirred again and I splashed some cold water on my face. I at least had to get through dinner. If I kept thinking like this, I'd be groping her under the dinner table. 

I smiled wickedly and combed my hair. I could touch her now. I felt like my life was just beginning. 

**PART 3 (NC-17)**  
**HOPKINS INN**  
**DINING ROOM**

Christ, I was in heat. Or that's the way it felt. The searing looks he was shooting at me throughout dinner were making me squirm in my seat. His thoughts were written clearly on his face and all of them were naughty. I'd been flushed and unsettled throughout dinner, wondering what he had in store for me. 

I'd always wondered what it would be like to be the focus of all Mulder's sexual attention. I had a feeling I was about to find out. It was more than a little scary. I hoped I wouldn't disappoint him. Then again, I might surprise him. I could be pretty adventurous myself. 

I could already feel the soreness between my legs. He'd really given me a work out. It had been so long and he had stretched me to the absolute limit. 

The dull ache in my crotch was like an itch that begged to be scratched. Just thinking about that enormous hard on he'd had for me made me flood myself with an embarrassing amount of wetness. 

He leaned close and whispered into my ear, breaking me out of my reverie. "I can smell you, Scully. It's driving me crazy." 

I gasped and looked up. I was immediately snagged by his gaze as he stared into my eyes. "I ... sorry ..." I sputtered. 

A slow smile spread across his face. "Don't be sorry. Do you have any idea what it does to me to know that I excite you?" 

"I have some idea. Probably the same thing it does to me to know I excite you." 

"Are we done here?" he asked, taking a sip of his coffee. 

"Yes," I said a little too quickly. 

He chuckled and pulled out his credit card, waving to the waitress. She brought our bill and took his card. His leg bounced in an uncharacteristic display of impatience as he waited for her to return. 

He scribbled his name and nearly threw the bill at the waitress as he stood up and took my hand, yanking me out of my chair. I had to trot to keep up with his long legged strides as towed me through the dining room and into the hallway. 

Once out of sight, we walked briskly, nearly running up the stairs to our room. There was no elevator in this old inn. He fumbled with the key to his room, finally getting it open. He shouldered his way in, pulling me in after him and slamming it behind us. He pinned me to the door and took my mouth under his in a hot, hungry kiss. 

He nuzzled my neck and growled, "I have to have you again." 

"Oh God, Mulder, I don't know if ..." 

He pulled back and said, "Are you all right?" He was suddenly concerned. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." 

"You sure?" 

"I'm gonna be sore," I admitted. 

"I'm sorry, Scully. God, I did hurt you?" 

"No! Not the way you think, Mulder. It's just been a while and you're ... uh ... well endowed." 

He licked his lips and took a deep breath. He stepped back from me and said, "I understand." He was clearly disappointed and I knew, trying to rein in his arousal. 

I stepped back into him and put my arms around his neck. His hands landed gingerly on my waist. "There's more than one way to skin a cat, Mulder." 

I watched as realization dawned on him and he said, "O.K. What would you suggest, Agent Scully?" 

"You, naked, on the bed," I commanded. 

"Yes, Ma'am!" He saluted me and backed up and began to strip. I watched, amused as he said, "You too, lady." 

I began to peel my clothes off, watching him as he nearly ripped his clothes off in his eagerness. When he was naked, I was stunned anew at the size of him. Christ, I couldn't believe he'd fit all that inside me. No wonder I was sore! 

"Where do you want me?" he asked. 

"That's a loaded question," I teased. 

He smiled wide and said, "Well?" 

"On your back in the middle of the bed." 

He obeyed without question, bouncing slightly as he laid back. I smiled at his eagerness and crawled up onto the bed. I draped myself over him and started at his lips, kissing my way down his body. 

He squirmed and moaned as I licked his neck and moved to his nipples, then moving down to lap at his rib cage and poke my tongue into his navel. I caressed his legs, feeling the crisp leg hairs tease my palms. 

I finally sat between his legs and went where he wanted me the most. The guttural groan that came from the back of his throat when my mouth first slipped over the swollen head of his cock sent a shiver through me. I had dreamed of affecting him, exciting him this way. It was thrilling to know that I could make this sexy creature helpless with arousal. 

Giving a blowjob was the ultimate in control for the woman. It was one of the reasons I'd always loved doing it. In other areas, I wasn't so sure of myself, had even felt inadequate most of the time. But when a hard, pulsing cock was in my mouth, I knew I owned him. And it was no different with Mulder. 

I didn't want him to ever look at another woman. I wanted him to know that he never needed to go anywhere else to have his needs fulfilled. I intended to overcome whatever hesitations I'd had in the past and be the sexual partner he needed me to be. 

His shaft was hot and pulsing as I sucked him eagerly with my hungry mouth. My tongue tortured the bottom of his cock and my hand took care of the portion I couldn't fit in my mouth. I let him stretch my lips wide as he bucked into me, unable to help himself. 

I moaned and let the vibrations wash over him, feeling him tense underneath me. My free hand went between my legs and I heard him groan as he saw me begin to play with myself. Apparently, that really did something for him! 

With practiced ease, I worked my clit and pussy lips until I felt myself shudder as my orgasm spread through my womb. He touched my shoulder, warning me, "Scul ... gonna ... come!" 

I sucked harder, letting him know it was all right with me. 

He shouted in surprise, "Oh God, you'll swallow?" 

I didn't answer, figuring it was a rhetorical question. I lifted my hand, wet with my juices, and cradled his balls in my hand, gently rolling them through my fingers. 

"Oh yes, Scully! Oh God, here it comes!" 

I felt a mighty pulse in his shaft, felt him stiffen even further and then he screamed as the first blast of sperm shot into my mouth like a ball from a cannon. 

"Oh fuck, yeah, Scully! Oh that's so good! Oh God, yes, take it all!" 

He thrust into my mouth and then fell back to the bed as his ejaculations died down. I'd had to swallow twice, but I hadn't lost any. It was salty and musky and I didn't mind the taste at all. I swirled my tongue around him to clean up any residue and finally let him slip out of my mouth with an audible pop. 

He groaned and gripped my shoulders, hauling me up his body to sprawl on his chest again. He kissed me, probably tasting himself, but didn't hesitate. 

He panted slightly and said, "Give me a second and I'll return the favor." 

"No need." 

"I want to." 

"I came, Mulder." 

"I know, but ..." 

"I'm sleepy. Let's go to sleep. I'll take a rain check." 

He smiled and said, "It's a deal. That was fabulous, Scully." 

"You're welcome," I teased. 

"Thank you. I was so bummed when I thought I couldn't be with you again." 

"I could tell," I said, amusement obvious in my voice. 

"I would have been a gentleman," he pouted. 

"I know you would have, but that's not what I wanted." 

He hugged me tighter and kissed the top of my head as I cuddled up to his side and laid my head on his chest. 

He sounded slightly disbelieving when he said, "I can touch you now." 

I grinned into his chest, kissing his skin lightly. "Yes, you can," I murmured. 

"I dreamed, but I never thought I'd actually get to be with you this way." 

"Ditto." 

"We wasted a lot of time, Scully ... being afraid." 

"I know, but that's over now. Don't dwell on the past. Let's just make up for lost time." 

"Got my vote," he joked. 

I snuggled up closer to him and laid my hand over his stomach. His arm tightened around my back and then his hand slid down to cup my ass. "I love your ass." 

"I'm glad," I muttered, sleep already staring to claim me. 

He squeezed gently and said, "I'm going to hold your ass all night." 

I chuckled. "Be my guest." 

He squeezed again and as I drifted off to sleep I heard him murmur, "I can really touch you." 

**THE END.**   
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Donnilee


End file.
